Fae family
by evaTR
Summary: Zoe es una súcubo que no sabe nada a cerca de los fae, es como una nueva Bo al principio, pero su historia y oscuro pasado harán que muchos la quieran pero que otros la odien, hay muchas incógnitas a cerca de su familia pero pronto serán resueltas, para bien o para mal.
1. Introducción

**Este capítulo es una pequeña introducción en la historia, no va a ser muy entretenido, si no les interesa pasen al siguiente, agradezco los comentarios.**

* * *

Salió de un callejón, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había matado a un hombre, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle todo a ella? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que acabar así cuando sentía esa sensación de hambre? Era una asesina, algún día la encontrarían y la castigarían, pero al menos no serían tan crueles como él, definitivamente no volvería allí. Se dirigió a la cafetería más cercana donde pidió un café y unas tortitas para desayunar, cuando acabó usó sus poderes para persuadir a la camarera y evitar pagar, casi se sentía mal, casi. Llevaba, desde que se escapó de lo que había sido su casa, tres años viviendo en la calle, alimentándose gracias a sus poderes, robando y durmiendo en parques, alguna que otra vez se había colado en casas vacías para dormir y ducharse, pero nunca había encontrado un lugar donde establecerse. Un hombre bastante guapo y raro se la quedó mirando mientras convencía a la camarera y se iba, salió tras ella, la agarró por la muñeca y la condujo a un callejón apartado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu bando? ¿Y por qué vas matando tan descuidadamente?

-Lo siento, no sé quién eres tú, ni porque me hablas de cosas raras y yo no he matado a nadie- lo último era mentira, pero todo había pasado muy rápido y ese hombre la confundía a la vez que asustaba. El hombre respiró hondo y le tendió la mano antes de hablar.

-Soy Dyson, un luz y no digas que no has matado a nadie porque es mentira, el hombre de hace media hora, la mujer de la semana pasada… tienes una buena lista, te lo volveré a repetir, dime tu nombre y bando- no usó un tono muy brusco para no asustarla, pero aun así estaba como nervioso.

-¿C-como lo sabes?

-Sabemos todo lo que pasa por culpa de los fae, puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Fae? No sé de qué me estás hablando… puede que fuese verdad, pero eso no te importa.

-¿No sabes que es un fae? ¿No sabes lo que eres?- al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza confusa suspiró e intentó convencerla- mira, no diré nada pero dame una oportunidad, lo entenderás todo…

-Zoe, me llamo Zoe, no sé qué quieres de mí, pero no creo que sea buena idea, podría ser peligroso.

-Sólo déjame intentarlo de acuerdo, te enseñaré una cosa para que veas que puedes confiar en mí, mira…-miró en todas direcciones y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie se transformó en lobo, pasados unos segundos, Dyson, volvió a adoptar su forma humana.

-Eres… ¿un hombre lobo?

-Podría decirse así- sonrió y le tendió la mano- yo también soy distinto, si me acompañas lo entenderás todo.

Zoe cogió su mano y dejó que la guiara hasta su coche, ambos subieron y Dyson arrancó. Llevo a la adolescente a las instalaciones de los luces y evitó las preguntas de los guardias exigiendo hablar con el Ash. Tardó media hora en conseguir que éste le atendiera, mientras esperaban le había mandado un mensaje a Bo pidiéndole que se reuniera allí con él. Justo cuando un guardia les estaba diciendo que podían pasar Bo entró corriendo en la sala de espera y miró confusa a la pareja.

-¿Una niña de quince años, Dyson? ¿Eso es lo que era tan importante? Estaba con Kenzi- sonaba entre molesta y triste.

-No es sólo una niña de quince años, Bo, entra con nosotros a ver al Ash y os lo explicaré a los dos.

Dicho eso Dyson cogió a la chica del brazo, suavemente, incitándola a entrar en la habitación con él, Bo entró tras ellos algo confusa. Trick estaba sentado en un escritorio trabajando con unos papeles, levantó la vista al ver que entraban pero no les dio mucha importancia; Dyson hizo una reverencia y las puertas se cerraron, el anciano habló sin mirarlos.

-¿Qué era tan importante Dyson?

-Ella, se llama Zoe, es la súcubo que ha estado alimentándose sin precaución, la acabo de encontrar.

-¿De qué bando es?- seguía más centrado en los papeles que en ellos.

-Eso era lo importante Trick, no tiene bando.

Por fin apartó su atención de los papeles, se acercó a la joven y dio un par de vueltas observando su pelo negro, sus ojos marrones, parecía que estuviese evaluándola- Sin bando… eso no ha pasado desde…

-Desde que aparecí yo abuelo, hace cinco años- intervino Bo.

-Cierto… tendrá que realizar la prueba y elegir bando, pero deberían examinarla primero, Bo ¿crees que a Lauren le importaría hacerlo aunque no esté con los luces?

-La llamaré, pero no creo que…

-Son nuestras costumbres, no debes interferir en esto, será su decisión- Trick no la dejó terminar de hablar- llama a Lauren, yo avisaré a la Morrigan y Dyson, tu quédate con Zoe, enséñale esto.

Bo salió indignada y llamó a la doctora para que viniese lo más rápido posible, no podía hacer nada, pero se aseguraría de que estaba bien hasta la prueba. Trick mandó a uno de sus guardias al despacho de la Morrigan, la cual volvió a ser fae después de que Lauren se asegurara de que dejaba en paz a Bo para siempre; el mensajero volvió una hora más tarde anunciándole que ella llegaría a las seis, justo para ver la prueba.

Mientras tanto Dyson le había enseñado a Zoe todas las instalaciones de los luces, intentando explicarle qué era y cómo funcionaban las cosas. Intentó suavizar todo lo posible la noticia, pero eso era casi imposible; el último lugar a donde la llevó fueron los laboratorios, allí los estaba esperando Lauren, sonrió levemente al verlos y se presentó.

-Encantada, soy la doctora Lauren Lewis.

-Es un placer, me llamo Zoe.

-Bien, voy a hacerte algunas pruebas para ver cómo están tu salud física y mental.

-De acuerdo,¿ me va a doler?

-No, claro que no, como mucho puede que notes el pinchazo cuando te saquemos sangre, pero ya está- sonrió simpática invitándola a entrar, se despidió de Dyson y comenzó a examinar a la joven- dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-No lo sé seguro pero alrededor de ciento cincuenta.

-Ci-ciento cincuenta, pero eso es imposible hasta para un fae, deberías aparentar veintiocho no quince…

-Es complicado, pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor- parecía algo nerviosa y asustada.

-No lo haré tranquila, no de momento, ¿tienes familia?

Tras esa pregunta su expresión se ensombreció y se puso seria y triste- sí, tengo dos madres, seguramente muertas y un padre que por mí puede seguir donde está toda la eternidad.

-Parece una relación complicada, hablaremos después de tu prueba si te parece bien. Quizá pueda ayudarte- miró los resultados de sus análisis de sangre y de su actividad cerebral, parecía impresionada- esto no se ve todos los días, tu sangre es cero negativo, lo cual es muy raro en un fae y su composición es extraña… tu actividad cerebral es… impresionante, un fae normal tiene un cociente de ciento sesenta, un fae especial como Bo, Dyson, Trick o Evony, lo tienen de doscientos diez más o menos, aunque el de Bo es de doscientos treinta y el de Evony de doscientos cincuenta, pero tú… tu cociente es de trescientos veinte, tu actividad cerebral es superior a la de casi cualquier fae…

-¿Eso es malo?

-¡No! Claro que no, sólo quiere decir que eres muy especial.

-¿Se puede?- Bo y Dyson entraron en el laboratorio.

-Sí, ya hemos terminado, está "lista".

-Nunca se está lista para la prueba y menos si no sabe nada de los fae y no se ha entrenado, y por si fuera poco sólo tiene quince años- Bo estaba realmente indignada con todo eso.

-Lo sé, pero son órdenes del Ash y la Morrigan, vamos.

Los cuatro salieron de allí y fueron a la fábrica abandonada donde cinco años atrás Bo había realizado su prueba para elegir bando. Era la hora, el futuro de Zoe dependía de esa prueba.

* * *

**Sé que este capítulo ha sido bastante aburrido, pero cada vez se irá poniendo más interesante, o espero que eso les parezca, y sigan leyendo :)**


	2. Caítulo 1

**Espero que os guste, el capítulo anterior era una pequeña introducción para entender un poco la situación, prometo que de ahpra en adelante se volverá un poco más interesante. Agradezco comentarios y opiniones :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

-¿Me estáis diciendo que tengo que matar a dos personas para poder formar parte de este estúpido mundo?- preguntó Zoe indignada a Dyson que le acababa de explicar en qué consistía la prueba- no pienso hacerlo.

-Oh vamos Zoe, no son personas, son infrafaes y presos cuya única forma de morir con honor es esta, no tienes opción, o matas o mueres- Dyson recordaba con cada palabra la prueba de Bo, parecían igual de rebeldes, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

-No tiene gracia, Dyson, es mi primer día con vosotros y queréis que me enfrente a dos criaturas para matarlas o morir en el intento, vuestro sistema es penoso- se cruzó de brazos apoyando la espalda en la pared- no lo voy a hacer.

-¡Dyson! Daos prisa, se están impacientando- era Bo la que acababa de llegar.

-No quiere hacerlo.

-Es una idiotez, no tiene sentido matar a dos criaturas para poder entrar a formar parte de este estúpido sistema fae.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Zoe- Bo sonrió y la joven le devolvió la sonrisa- es una idiotez, pero yo tuve que hacerlo y tú también tendrás, simplemente busca una forma de hacerlo y fastidiarlos a la vez, sólo quieren espectáculo, no se lo des.

-¡Isabeau Dennis! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Dyson estaba empezando a enfadarse- no puedes decirle esas cosas.

-Está bien, lo haré, gracias por el consejo Bo.

-No entiendo a las mujeres- ambas se miraron y rieron, Bo volvió a entrar y Dyson negando con la cabeza, cogió a la joven del brazo conduciéndola dentro de la sala central de la fábrica.

Había un círculo blanco pintado en el suelo, varios expositores de armas, una gran multitud de, según supuso la joven, faes, en una especie de balcón especial de dónde colgaban dos banderas totalmente distintas, estaban Trick y una mujer realmente guapa, le preguntó a Dyson quién era y él le dijo que era la líder de la oscuridad, Evonny Fleurette. Tras decir unas palabras, ambos líderes le pidieron que escogiese dos armas, ella cogió una daga corta y una pequeña espada, no le gustaban las armas, pero no tenía alternativa, sería rápido. Cuando las hubo escogido la mayoría del público comenzó a corear el nombre del criminal que se enfrentaría a ella.

Cuando lo vio entrar se quedó de piedra, era gigante, de unos cinco metros y medio, pensó en que había sido estúpido pensar que tendría alguna oportunidad y más aún escoger una espada y una daga habiendo podido escoger, por ejemplo, la enorme maza que el gigante estaba cogiendo.

-El infrafae Goliat, voluntario y criminal, se ha ofrecido como primer oponente para la prueba de la joven súcubo Zoe- gritó el Ash.

-Podéis comenzar- añadió la Morrigan.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, el gigante comenzó a dar mazazos a diestro y siniestro, uno de ellos la alcanzó y la propulsó contra una de las paredes, golpeó en ella pero volvió a caer dentro del círculo. La había pillado por sorpresa, se llevó una mano al estómago, donde la había golpeado, tenía una costilla rota y se había golpeado la cabeza, eso no iba bien. Agarró la espada y cargó contra el gigante, en el último momento giró fintándolo y se la clavó en la parte de atrás de la pierna izquierda, Goliat gritó y le dio un manotazo, soltó la maza y la cogió con ambas manos como si fuese una muñeca.

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

-Estúpida súuuucubo, ¿crees que vas a viviiiir? Voy a aplastarte hasta que mueeeeras muy lentameeeente- hablaba con una voz grave y gutural, alargando algunas palabras y tenía un acento sudamericano, no iba a soltarla y lo sabía, apretó más.

-Suéltame o te haré daño, no quiero hacerlo, de verdad pero si no me sueltas te lo voy a hacer- le costaba hablar, pero no quería hacerle daño, el gigante se rio y apretó más fuerte, ella gritó.

Sus ojos se volvieron azules unos segundos, pero el dolor era demasiado, si no conseguía usar sus poderes moriría, pero a la vez esa parte de sí misma la aterrorizaba, el gigante volvió a apretar con más fuerza sus ojos pasaron del azul al rojo, ya estaba, lo había liberado, él iba a sufrir, iba a pedirle que lo matara por piedad. Zoe alargó la mano, sin llegar a tocarle, Goliat empezó a gritar y la dejó caer más de tres metros hacia el suelo, cayó de rodillas pero se levantó y siguió usando sus poderes, el gigante cayó también de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza.

-Por favooooooor para ya, por favor, ya bastaaaaaaa mátame ya, no sigas, piedaaaaaaaaad- el gigante gritaba parecía más que desesperado, sabía que tenía que acabar, se acercó a él y clavó la espada en lo que debía ser su corazón.

El gigante dejó de gritar, estaba muerto, Zoe sacó la espada y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, estaba cansada y tenía hambre, si la prueba se alargaba mucho pasaría algo malo. El público aplaudió, Bo, Lauren y Dyson le dedicaron leves sonrisas de apoyo, miró hacia donde estaban el Ash y la Morrigan esperando que anunciaran que todo había acabado, no sabía que pensar al ver sus expresiones de confusión y nerviosismo, susurraban algunas cosas entre ellos, algo la golpeó en la nuca por la espalda, ese golpe debería haberla dejado inconsciente si hubiese dado un centímetro más arriba; Zoe cayó al suelo, rodó e intentó ponerse en pie, ahora su atacante era una mujer, era anciana y parecía simpática, casi le daban ganas de abrazarla y tomarse un vaso de leche con galletas, se acercó cojeando a ella, alargó una mano intentando tocarla, las ganas de abrazarla casi nublaban sus sentidos, le recordaba a una de sus madres, a la que veía de vez en cuando, cuando su padre lo veía oportuno, normalmente como castigo para una o para otra las torturaba juntas, cuando hacía algo de lo que estaba orgulloso la dejaba estar un par de horas juntas, lo que no pasaba muy a menudo. La anciana enseñó sus dientes, eran afilados colmillos, el hambre pudo con Zoe, sus ojos se volvieron azules y comenzó a extraer el chi de la anciana. Posiblemente fue eso lo que la salvó, a los pocos minutos la mujer cayó al suelo con una sonrisa y la mitad de heridas de la joven se habían curado, se dejó caer de rodillas respirando agitadamente. Todos comenzaron a gritar y vitorear.

-Tu prueba ha acabado joven Zoe, a continuación habrás de tomar la decisión, posiblemente, más importante de tu vida, ¿te unirás a la luz?- gritó Trick.

-¿O por el contrario te unirás a la oscuridad?- consiguió gritar Evony por encima del jaleo, ambos parecían aún molestos por ago.

No sabía que contestar, ¿luz u oscuridad? ¿Cuál de los dos era el bueno si ambos la habían hecho pasar por eso?


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu decisión?- volvió a preguntar el Ash tras dejarle uno minutos.

-Sinceramente yo…

No tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase antes de que todo se volviese oscuro, un viento gélido se filtró por los ventanales rotos de la fábrica, el suelo empezó a temblar. Lauren cogió la mano de Bo por instinto, esta la abrazó, se había vuelto muy protectora con la humana desde lo de Kenzi. Dyson se acercó a ellas, no demasiado para respetar su espacio pero lo suficiente para poder sacarlas si pasaba algo.

-Dyson, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

-No lo sé Bo, sólo noto una extraña sensación, como si algo muy malo fuese a pasar y no pudiésemos evitarlo.

-Eso no suena nada bien, quédate con nosotras- pidió Lauren, Bo le dio un beso y, a la vez que seguía abrazándola, cogió la mano de Dyson.

-Espero que no pase nada pero si pasa nos iremos los tres, se acabó lo de sacrificarse por los demás, ni siquiera por Trick…

El suelo volvió a temblar y muchos faes cayeron al suelo, Zoe seguía en medio del círculo pintado, no se había movido ni un centímetro a pesar de los temblores y el caos que se había formado, la mayoría de faes salieron corriendo fuera, sólo unos pocos se quedaron allí, entre ellos Bo, Lauren, Dyson, Evony, Trick y Tamsin, la que acababa de llegar y situarse junto a Dyson y Bo. Zoe apretó con más fuerza el mango de la espada corta que aún conservaba, su cara reflejaba un miedo irracional hacia algo o alguien, el suelo dio una sacudida mayor y se abrió una brecha en el suelo, de ella salía una especie de energía maléfica y terrorífica, una voz habló desde ella.

-Estáis condenados mortales, nuestra ira caerá sobre vosotros y recuperaremos lo que es nuestro. Sufriréis si tratáis de impedirlo y tú, Isabeau, no me gustaría que resultases herida.

Cuando dijo esa frase la brecha se cerró de golpe, la brisa gélida cesó y el suelo dejó de temblar. Bo estaba confusa, ¿a qué había venido que esa voz le hablara a ella? ¿A qué se refería con esa frase? Apretó más a Lauren, ella le susurró al oído que no dejaría que le pasase nada, tomó sus mejillas y la besó; Tamsin acarició su espalda cuando se hubieron separado y Dyson le dio un apretón en la mano. Todos prestaban atención a Bo y no al cuerpo que había tirado en el centro del círculo, hasta que Trick consiguió reaccionar y volverse hacia Zoe.

-Intentemos establecer un orden, Zoe porfa…- se interrumpió cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba viendo no supo que hacer.

-¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Tampoco ha sido para tanto no?- se burló la Morrigan hasta que siguió la dirección de su mirada, su sonrisa se borró de su cara- mierda, ¿que más va a salir mal hoy?

Todos miraron al centro del círculo y lo vieron, Zoe estaba tirada en el suelo, rodeada de sangre y con una espada de fuego clavada en el estómago, respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos de distintos colores, uno mitad azul mitad negro y el otro mitad rojo mitad negro, en su pelo había aparecido un mechón de pelo blanco trenzado y con dos cuentas de collar negras con dibujos en plateado. Bo soltó a Lauren y se acercó a ella.

-Ey, tranquila no va a pasarte nada- la adolescente la miro asustada, aunque no por las razones que se supone debería, Bo apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara sonriendo para tranquilizarla- no vas a morir, te vamos a curar, ¿verdad?- miró primero a Lauren y después a los líderes de ambos bandos.

-La llevaremos al laboratorio de los luces, ¿estás de acuerdo Evony?- ella asintió con una expresión preocupada- Dyson, hazlo tú.

El hombre lobo asintió y la cogió con cuidado, Bo se apartó y volvió con Lauren, la rubia le dijo que haría lo posible por salvarla e intentaría conseguir información, aún no le había contado a la súcubo nada a cerca de la conversación que habían tenido ella y Zoe. Le dio un beso de despedida y fue con Dyson. Fueron a las instalaciones de los luces, Dyson dejó a la joven en una camilla y volvió a la sala del trono del Ash, Lauren se quedó como médica jefe en el laboratorio. Tras tres o cuatro horas de espera, Lauren entró en la habitación y le dio el informe a Trick sin decir una palabra, se acercó a Bo y se sentó junto a ella en un sillón.

-Me alegro de que todo haya ido bien, la dejaremos descansar mientras hablamos aunque la verdad o sé por dónde empezar- dijo el anciano tras leer por encima los papeles.

-Este día está siendo jodidamente raro-opinó Bo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la súcubo- Evony se sentó en un sillón vacío y cercano al Ash- podemos empezar con una simple pregunta, ¿por qué coño dijisteis que esa niña era una súcubo, cuando evidentemente también tiene poderes de Leannan shíde?- parecía enfadada.

-No te pongas así Evony, era muy difícil saber eso con las pruebas tan simples que le hemos hecho esta mañana, además hasta donde yo sé, has sido la única musa de la historia, hasta ahora, que puede quemar a la gente sin tocarla y derretir, literalmente, su carne y huesos- replicó la doctora.

-La culpa de eso la tiene mi padre, y deberíais haberle hecho más pruebas.

-Se las hemos hecho ahora…

-Seguiremos con este tema cuando tengamos los resultados- interrumpió Trick- hay otras cosas de las que hablar como de lo que pasó exactamente en la fábrica.

-Y por qué esa voz sabía mi nombre, por qué temblaba el suelo, estaba todo oscuro y hacía frío.

-Además esa voz daba miedo, ni siquiera sabemos de quién era. Ningún fae conocido reúne todas las habilidades para hacer eso y lo más raro de todo es ¿por qué algo intentó matar a una súcubo-leannan shíde de quince años?

-Era mi hermano, Rainer y quería que fuese con él al Valhala otra vez para aguantar a nuestro padre- dijo Zoe desde la puerta, parecía más enfadada que asustada.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

-¿Ra-Rainer?- Bo estaba realmente sorprendida y confusa.

-Sí, un idiota de alrededor de metro ochenta, rubio…- entró en la sala y se dirigió hacia Trick y Evony- he pensado lo de los bandos y, como me parece una estupidez y una tontería, no pienso estar en ninguno de los dos- sonrió triste- me voy, ha sido un placer conoceros.

-Eh, espera no puedes irte después de decirme que Rainer está vivo.

-Yo no he dicho eso, sólo he dicho que quería que volviese a casa- su expresión parecía vacía e inhumana.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está vuestra casa? ¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía un padre y una hermana? ¿Puedo hablar con él- Bo quería de verdad volver a ver a Rainer.

-Te aseguro que preferirías cualquier cosa antes que ir a mi casa, hasta mi madre se fue hace tiempo, no te lo dijo porque no me recordaba y haz lo que te dé la gana, no me hago responsable de ello- hablaba rápido, quería salir lo antes posible de allí, tenía hambre y un mal presentimiento- Me voy, adiós.

Bo la cogió del brazo para girarla antes de que saliese, cuando se dio la vuelta tenía los ojos azules, no pudo controlarse y sucubeó a Bo hasta curar la herida de su estómago y poder controlar su hambre. Cuando acabó se separó de ella antes de empezar a toser y devolverle todo el chi que le había quitado, cayó al suelo de rodillas y apoyándose con las manos tosiendo todavía, la herida seguía curada, pero el hambre y el cansancio habían vuelto. Bo la levantó cogiéndola del brazo, miró a Zoe a la cara y su expresión se suavizó un poco al ver lo confundida y asustada que estaba. Trick y Evony, que habían empezado a discutir por su decisión, se las quedaron mirando atónitos.

-¿Estáis bien?- Lauren se acercó a ellas.

-Yo sí, no te preocupes- soltó a la adolescente y sonrió a la doctora.

-Sí, sólo un poco hambrienta, pero ya no estoy herida- se disculpó- de verdad, debería irme.

-No puedes curarte en diez minutos y menos pretender irte estando así, descansa un poco al menos- la rubia acarició su brazo preocupada por su salud.

Una voz masculina habló desde detrás de una estatua, de detrás salió Rainer vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga corta del mismo color, que marcaba sus músculos.

-No te vas a ir, querida hermanita, por lo menos no a otro lugar que no sea nuestra casa- ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a los demás.

-¿Rainer?

-Hola Bo, ¿cómo estás? Me alegro de haber impedido que mi familia se mate entre sí- se giró mirando a la súcubo.

-B-bien, pensaba que estabas…

-¿Muerto? Lo estoy, vaya…-miró de nuevo a Zoe, parecía decepcionado- Padre me acaba de decir que te diga que tiene un trato para ti, tu madre sigue viva, si decides no buscarla, te dejará doscientos años de libertad en este mundo para que hagas lo que te dé la gana, si quieres buscarla, tienes seis meses para encontrarla, si no lo has hecho entones ambas volveréis a casa, con sus consecuencias por haber escapado, si la encuentras tú decidirás cuál de las dos vuelve. Tú eliges, ¿vas a buscar a la mujer que te abandonó hace treinta años o vas a abandonarla como se merece?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que sigue viva? Me dijo que murió al intentar escapar, que ambas lo hicieron…- Zoe tenía los ojos húmedos, parecía a punto de hacer algo inesperado- me dijo que la prefería a ella antes que a mí, que no quería a una hija medio demonio…

-Parte de eso seguro que es verdad, pero él la dejo vivir, nuestra hermana tenía un destino que cumplir- se giró hacia la Morrigan- me ha dicho que te diga, que quien tú ya sabes está viva y en este mundo, ¡vaya! Parece que todos vuestros muertos están resucitando hoy- se burló, Evony se acercó hasta Rainer y Zoe.

- ¿Acabas de decirme que esa persona sigue viva después de cuatrocientos años?- estaba realmente enfadada, sus ojos estaban tan rojos como los de la adolescente- ¿Después de tenerla encerrada y bajo tortura?

-Sí y sí, es justamente lo que acabo de decirte y si quieres que te diga dónde está exactamente sólo tienes que entregarme a Zoe, tú decides hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar para recuperarla.

-Yo…-no podía hacerlo, no podía anteponer sus sentimientos por encima de la única fae de su especie que había conocido con sus mismos poderes- prefiero buscarla yo misma, gracias por la información.

Todos miraron incrédulos a la Morrigan, acababa de hacer algo, supuestamente, bueno. Rainer hizo una mueca y dijo una única frase- supongo que hay lazos que es mejor matar desde la raíz- dicho eso y con un rápido movimiento de manos hizo que Evony y Zoe se cogieran de la mano. Los poderes que sólo ellas dos, en el mundo, tenían incluían una peculiaridad, la de crear lazos entre faes como ellas dos, lazos tan fuertes como el de una madre y una hija y como el de dos personas que se amaban hasta la muerte. Sin haberlo previsto al tocarse esos poderes se activaron, una onda de energía salió de sus manos y las propulsó a las dos en direcciones opuestas, estaban inconscientes. Lauren fue a comprobar si Zoe estaba viva y Trick hizo lo mismo con Evony, ambas estaban vivas. Bo no se había movido en todo el rato, miró a Rainer confusa y dolida, sintiéndose traicionada.

-Tú no eras así…

-Mi querida Bo, siempre he sido así. Sólo te utilicé para poder librarme de las maldiciones de Trick, y para poder liberar al Pyrippus, si no hubiese sido por aquella estúpida humana, ahora él estaría aquí y no tendríamos tantos problemas- parecía enfadado pero eso a Bo le dio igual.

Rainer acababa de insultar a Kenzi, ella que les había salvado a todos sacrificándose, que había sido la hermana pequeña que nunca había tenido y la persona más valiente que había conocido; no iba a permitir eso, ni siquiera a uno de los hombres que había creído amar alguna vez. Se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo y pegándole puñetazos en la cara.

-Un placer volver a veros, nos encontraremos antes de lo que creéis- cuando terminó de hablar se esfumó entre humo negro dejando a Bo sola en el suelo y muy cabreada.

-Tenemos que llevarlas a la enfermería- dijo Lauren abrazando a su novia por la espalda y dejando un beso en su pelo- luego hablamos de esto, ¿vale?

La morena asintió e insistió en llevar a Zoe, Dyson cargó con Evony, y todos fueron al laboratorio de nuevo, hasta el Ash y la Valkiria los acompañaron. Dejaron a las dos mujeres sobre unas camillas y Lauren les pidió que si iban a quedarse se quitasen de en medio; las examinó a las dos y no vio nada raro, sus latidos iban a la par sincronizados, la actividad cerebral de ambas también, incluso respiraban a la vez… eso sí que era raro, no había dos personas en el mundo en las que se diesen esas coincidencias más de una fracción de segundo.

-¿Qué…?- la doctora estaba cada vez más confusa y extrañada, cuando fue a comprobar el estado de la herida de la súcubo vio que esta había desaparecido completamente sin dejar ni una pequeña cicatriz- es… imposible, nunca he…- miró a Bo de reojo y se rio de sí misma por la estúpida idea que se le había ocurrido. Se limitó a esperar los resultados de unas pruebas que había mandado hacer.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis, comentad y haced sugerencias si queréis, aprecio que me deis vuestra opinión a cerca de mis fics.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Este capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores, pero espero que lo que pasa compense un poco su extensión. Espero que os guste y comentéis :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Los resultados tardaron una hora en estar listos, Lauren había pedido a todos que esperasen fuera, todos la obedecieron excepto Bo que insistió en quedarse allí con ella, no le apetecía estar en la sala del Ash, esperando y discutiendo con Dyson, Trick y Tamsin todo lo que estaba pasando, todo lo relacionado a Rainer, sus mensajes y ofertas, lo que les había hecho a la Morrigan y a la nueva súcubo no alineada… Zoe parecía haber sido un detonante de algo, igual que la propia Bo, pero ese algo parecía más grande y oscuro que lo que ella despertó.

Lauren estaba sentada en una de las mesas del laboratorio, en la sala de experimentos, la cuál no era donde estaban las dos mujeres en coma, anotando algunas cosas, la morena se le acercó acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarla, desde que había recibido los resultados de no sabía qué pruebas estaba mucho más tensa y preocupada de lo normal. Al ver que no era suficiente, la rodeó desde atrás con los brazos y dejó un beso en su nuca.

-¿Qué te pasa?- susurró en el oído de la rubia- Estás muy rara desde que te dieron esos papeles.

-No es nada, de verdad…

-Si no es nada, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada y nerviosa? Es como si ahí pusiera que Zoe es la hermana gemela de Trick- intentó bromear Bo, al parecer lo consiguió porque la doctora soltó una suave risa, de las que tanto le gustaban a la morena.

-No te reocupes, he mandado que vuelvan a hacer los mismos análisis otra vez, es imposible lo que pone aquí- la rubia se giró quedando cara a cara con la súcubo y rodeada contra la mesa por sus brazos.

-¿Y se han ido todos a ver esos análisis?- preguntó con voz insinuante.

-No, sólo dos, el resto se ha ido a casa, cuando acaben los análisis dejarán los resultados en la mesa de fuera y se irán también- respondió haciéndose la tonta- ¿es que necesitas alguna atención médica?

-Es posible…-Bo empezó a besar lentamente el cuello de la doctora- pero no de ellos-levantó a Lauren de la silla y la abrazó por la cintura sin dejar de darle besos.

-No creo… que sea una buena idea… podrían entrar Trick o Dyson…-no sabía cómo negarse a la súcubo, no podía después de todo lo que habían pasado, ella la necesitaba y el sexo era la única forma que tenía de no derrumbarse- espera que cierre la puerta…

Bo la soltó y fue a cerrar la puerta con llave, una vez hecho eso volvió donde ella estaba y la besó, pasó los brazos por sus hombros para acercarla más y acarició su pelo con una mano. La súcubo la cogió por el trasero y la levantó en peso, la llevó encima de una mesa casi despejada y quitó las pocas cosas que habían; le quitó la bata blanca y metió las manos por debajo de su camisa necesitando sentir su piel, acarició con las uñas su abdomen haciéndola jadear.

-Si nos pillan nos la cargamos- susurró la rubia en su oído.

-Pues intenta no gritar demasiado- respondió sonriendo, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a la vez que volvía a besarla.

-Dependerá de ti que grite o no…-agarró los bordes de la camiseta de la morena y se la quitó rápidamente.

-Tiene mucha prisa doctora…-acabó de desabrocharle la camisa y se la quitó rozando sus pechos levemente a propósito, bajó los besos desde su cuello hasta la parte de sus pechos que dejaba ver el apretado sujetador de encaje- no deberías haberte puesto uno tan bonito…-le bajó los tirantes y se lo arrancó rompiendo el cierre- ¡uy!

-¡Bo!- se hizo la ofendida pero terminó riéndose- no tienes remedio, ya van siete este mes, voy a arruinarme comprándome ropa- le quitó hábilmente el suyo sin romperlo- ¿ves? No es tan difícil no romper la ropa de la gente- ella se rio pasando una mano por uno de sus pechos.

-Pero me desespera estar tanto tiempo sin poder verte desnuda… y no puedes negar que te gusta que lo haga- cerró la mano masajeando su pecho y haciéndola gemir levemente- ya decía yo que no, hay que reconocer las cosas.

Volvió a dejar besos por uno de sus pechos entreteniéndose con la lengua en su pezón, lo mordió suavemente tirando un poco, Lauren agarró con una mano la mesa y con la otra se tapó la boca intentando no gemir, pasó al otro haciendo lo mismo, la rubia tiró de ella hacia arriba para poder besarla y aprovechó para agarrar la cinturilla de su pantalón y empezar a desabrocharlo, se lo bajó como pudo junto a su ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda; Bo la pegó a ella todo lo que pudo haciendo presión en su entrepierna mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón, Lauren lo hizo por ella por temor a que se lo rompiese también. Cuando estuvo ya sin pantalón, la súcubo llevó una mano a la entrepierna de la otra mujer acariciando levemente su zona.

-Bo…-la rubia se mordió el labio intentando no darle lo que quería oír, volvió a acariciarla más intensamente pero esta vez presionando su clítoris- jod…-no pudo reprimirlo y un gemido cortó la palabra.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?- le encantaba verla así, a su merced, se planteó torturarla un poco más.

-Bo, por favor… hazlo ya…-la miró suplicante, la morena no pudo resistirse e introdujo de golpe dos dedos en ella haciéndola gemir, empezó a moverlos lentamente- te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero- la besó acelerando el ritmo, la rubia bajó la mano hasta el sexo de la otra y acarició un poco antes de introducir dos dedos también, incapaz de hacerle lo que ella le había hecho, movió la mano al ritmo que marcaba su novia.

Alguien tocó la puerta, ninguna de las dos paró, una voz dijo que dejaba los resultados de las pruebas encima de la mesa y se oyeron pasos alejándose. Ambas rieron, Lauren curvó los dedos una de las veces haciendo gemir fuertemente a Bo, que como venganza aceleró bruscamente el ritmo; la rubia que tenía la frente apoyada en su hombro acercó los labios a su oído y susurró- lo saben, seguro-mordió su cuello dejando una marca en la base, visible si se apartaba el pelo. Bo clavó los dedos en su muslo, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, tenía mucha hambre, más de lo que debería, la doctora se dio cuenta y volvió a susurrarle en el oído entre gemidos de placer- sucubéame, por favor… tienes hambre y quiero que… lo hagas- la súcubo negó con la cabeza, no quería hacerle daño, su instinto le decía que lo hiciera, que podía controlarlo, pero su mente le decía que era un riesgo innecesario- Bo, hazlo de una maldita vez, no puedo más- se lo estaba suplicando, no podía negárselo, la besó comenzando a extraerle chi, su hambre se calmó, notó como ella aceleraba el ritmo, la imitó dejando de alimentarse y ambas llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, con un alto gemido, silenciado un poco por sus labios. Lauren sacó los dedos, aún excitada, y se los llevó a la boca limpiándolos, Bo la imitó, sonriendo de lado, antes de besarla y abrazarla.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Lauren tras unos minutos.

-Podría estar mejor, pero gracias- escondió la cara en su cuello y la doctora dejó un beso en su cabeza.

-Averiguaremos que está pasando, no pasa nada, no lo sabías y es normal.

-Pero di que pasa, te dije que no era un monstruo, confié en él en lugar de hacerlo en ti, te hice daño, desconfié y ahora me toca pagarlo- la abrazó más fuerte, ella le acarició el pelo y la espalda.

-Vamos a salir, a enterarnos de qué pasa con Evony y Zoe, a intentar despertarlas y luego nos iremos a casa, nos daremos un baño relajante dormiremos y cuando despertemos más tranquilas y despejadas hablaremos- volvió a besar su cabeza- ¿te parece bien?

-Vale- se separó un poco y la besó en los labios antes de empezar a buscar su ropa- tenemos que intentar no tirar tan lejos la ropa la próxima vez.

-Las dos sabemos que eso no es posible- Lauren se bajó de la mesa riendo y empezó a vestirse- ¿y ahora qué hago yo con esto?- balanceaba su sujetador roto delante de Bo.

-Pues dármelo a mí- se lo cogió y lo guardó en su bolsillo riéndose- así vas mejor.

-¿Me vas a hacer ir así hasta que volvamos a casa?- empezó a abrocharse la camisa.

-Agradece que sólo te haya roto el sujetador y no la camisa- acabó de vestirse y le dio un beso corto- vamos, o vendrán a por nosotras.

Salieron del laboratorio, Lauren cogió los resultados y antes de leerlos fue a comprobar el estado de las dos mujeres, al ver que estaban bien se sentó en un sillón, sobre Bo y comenzó a ojear los resultados comparándolos con los anteriores; la cara de la doctora pasó de la incredulidad a la sorpresa y poco más tarde a la negación, al verla así Bo acarició su mejilla intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Sólo te voy a preguntar esto una vez Bo, ¿has estado embarazada alguna vez?

* * *

**Lauren le ha preguntado a Bo si ha estado embarazada, después de mirar los resultados de las pruebas que les ha hecho a Evony y a Zoe...**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios y estoy feliz de que os guste, no os diré nada, porque no quiero ni confirmar ni negar nada todavia, pero os aseguro que pronto lo haré, para bien o para mal.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

-¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? Nunca he estado embarazada, ¿a qué viene eso ahora? ¿Y qué pone en esos resultados?- Bo estaba sorprendida por la pregunta, pero a la vez le molestaba que desconfiase así de ella.

-Sabía que era una tontería, lo siento- Lauren la abrazó sin levantarse de encima suya- aquí pone que el ADN de Zoe es parecido al tuyo, los resultados de Evony siguen siendo inconclusos, no entiendo por qué.

-No sé por qué, pero no te preocupes, no soy su madre. ¿A qué te refieres con inconclusos?

-Me refiero a que su ADN no tiene forma ni estructura definida, además de que casi se carga la mitad de nuestros aparatos.

-Hasta su sangre es peligrosa-colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y le dedicó una sonrisa tratando de animar a la rubia- verás cómo pronto des…-una tos interrumpió a la súcubo.

-¿Qué demonios…?- la Morrigan las miró confusa tratando de incorporarse en la camilla, seguía tosiendo, cada vez que lo hacía sangraba- ¿dónde estoy?

Lauren se levantó, dejando que la morena lo hiciese después, y se acercó a la camilla, comprobó un par de cosas en unas pantallas y le dio un vaso de agua pidiéndole que bebiese, ella le hizo caso y bebió intentando aclarar sus ideas mientras las otras dos le explicaban lo que había pasado. Cuando hubieron acabado, se levantó, en contra de lo que le decían, y se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Zoe.

-Ve a avisar a Trick y dile que la Morrigan está bien, yo me ocupo de ella.

-Vale, no tardaré, ten cuidado con ella-Bo le dio un beso antes de ir a buscar a Trick.

-Evony… debes dejarla tranquila hasta que despierte, está muy inestable y no sabemos lo que puede pasar.

-No despertará si no la ayudo a volver a este plano- habló mirando de reojo a la doctora y acariciando la mejilla de la joven- es demasiado joven para estar allí, no podrá aguantar mucho más.

-¿Volver de dónde? ¿Cómo vas a ayudarla? No entiendo nada…

-Del Infierno, Valhala o como quieras llamarlo, es complicado…- se inclinó sobre Zoe y susurró algo en su oído, un par de minutos después se despertó tosiendo sangre como Evony había hecho, parecía muerta de miedo.

La Morrigan no se había separado de la camilla de la híbrida desde que se había despertado, cuando ella la vio la abrazó temblando; la musa le devolvió el abrazo intentando calmarla, acarició su espalda y le dejó un beso en la cabeza.

-Ya está, hemos vuelto a casa, no vas a volver allí otra vez. No permitiré que Odín te vuelva a hacer eso, aunque no elijas bando haré lo que pueda por ayudarte, intentaré ser como una madre si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, tu vida tampoco ha sido nada fácil, te ayudaré a encontrar a esa persona si quieres-sonrió levemente y la abrazó más fuerte- tenía miedo de no poder salir.

-Ahora debes centrarte en buscar a tu madre, yo me encargo de esa persona no te preocupes. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, de momento sólo me duele la cabeza y estoy un poco cansada.

Lauren que había estado rellenando unos informes en silencio para no molestarlas se acercó a ellas tendiéndole un vaso de agua a la joven para que bebiese, esta lo hizo y le dio las gracias.

-Trick está a punto de llegar, quiere hablar con Evony, Zoe tu puedes descansar si quieres, esto de ayudará con el dolor de cabeza- le dio una pastilla sonriendo y le pidió a la Morrigan que saliese fuera con ella para hablar con el Ash.

Estaban en la sala de espera, Trick invitó a la musa a dar un paseo por las instalaciones de los luces alegando una disputa pendiente entre ambos, lo que no era del todo mentira, la guio hasta el hermoso jardín que había. Una vez allí, y tras darle un sermón sobre la irresponsabilidad de sus actos, del cual ella hizo caso omiso, le preguntó si tenía alguna idea sobre que hacer con la joven.

-No ha querido elegir bando, es peligrosa y debe morir.

-Bo también es todo eso y no la matamos en su día porque tu no quisiste, nadie va a matar a Zoe, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, es una de las mías y nadie la va a dañar de modo alguno.

-¿Una de las tuyas? No lo entiendo, explícate por favor- el Ash se cruzó de brazos entre irritado y curioso.

-Uno de sus progenitores tiene sangre o es un demonio, por eso al tocarnos hemos conectado y atravesado el Irkala hasta llegar al Valhala, la sangre es casi tan poderosa como el amor verdadero.

-¿Puedes derretir cosas porque eres medio demonio?-ahora el enano estaba incrédulo- nunca pensé que oiría a la Morrigan hablar de amor.

-Era un ejemplo viejo, no vas a matarla, te guste o no, si me disculpas tengo que hablar con tu nieta de algo importante- sin esperar respuesta se fue del jardín y volvió a la sala de espera donde encontró a Bo.

Estaba hablando con Lauren y Tamsin de algo triste, posiblemente la humana, Kenzi, la echaban mucho de menos, pero muy pocos conseguían salir del infierno y siempre llevaba un precio. Se acercó a la súcubo y puso la mano en su brazo para llamar su atención.

-Bo, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- ella frunció el ceño pero acabó asintiendo y siguiéndola hacia un lado de la sala.

-¿Qué quieres?-intentó, sin conseguirlo mucho, sonar amable.

-Sólo necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Qué has hecho tú por mí?

-He hecho algunas cosas, créeme, no te gustaría saberlas. No te pido que lo hagas por mí, sino por Zoe.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está bien?

-De momento lo está, pero no tiene ni casa ni bando que le proporcione una, al no elegir se a expuesto a que vayan a por ella como hicieron contigo, además a Trick no le ha hecho mucha gracia que no quisiera matarla, así que me preguntaba si…

-¿Si podía quedarse conmigo?- al verla asentir sonrió- claro que se puede quedar, no te preocupes.

-Gracias Bo, te debo una.

-En realidad no, me devolviste a Lauren, tómatelo como una forma de pagarte el favor.

-Si así lo quieres…- se rio- voy a ver cómo está- se despidió de la súcubo y entró en la habitación donde Zoe estaba dormita, tranquila y profundamente.

Al verla pensó en todos los recuerdos que había visto al conectarse con ella, su padre, lo que les hizo a ella y a su madre, no había visto claramente a la mujer, n cómo escapó y todo lo que una joven adolescente había sufrido en ciento cincuenta años.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y comentéis, pronto todo empezará a tener sentido. Actualizaré pronto, saludos :)**


	7. Cpítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**Seis meses después…**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Zoe apareció, ahora vivía en casa de Bo, con ella, Lauren y Tamsin. La Morrigan había cumplido su promesa de ayudarla en todo lo posible, en sólo seis meses ya la quería casi como a una madre, también quería a Lauren y Tamsin como hermanas, la habían enseñado a luchar, a hacer bombas caseras y la doctora le estaba enseñando todo lo que sabía de ciencia, ya de ciencia, a que a la joven le encantaba, Bo aún era un poco distante con ella, pero lo entendía; el único que no confiaba ni apreciaba a Zoe era Trick. Nunca se había fiado de la híbrida, y mucho menos después de saber que, según afirmaba Evony, ambas tenían sangre de demonio.

La híbrida había pasado todo ese tiempo intentando buscar a su madre, buscando cualquier información por internet, en la biblioteca de la Oscuridad, cualquier pista le habría servido, pero nunca encontraba nada. Era sábado por la mañana, Bo y Lauren habían salido a comprar café y algo para desayunar, Zoe estaba buscando información acerca de algo de ADN que le había pedido la doctora, Tamsin aún estaba dormida, siempre dormía abrazada a una foto de una chica morena, de ojos azules y piel pálida, posiblemente rusa y parecía que la quería mucho, nunca le había preguntado por ella, pero en la casa habían varias fotos suyas, con las tres mujeres y con Dyson, parecían muy felices. Entró en una página en la que parecía estar la información que le había pedido Lauren, mientras se cargaba, demasiado lentamente, Bo y la rubia entraron y la saludaron con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- Lauren le dio un beso en la mejilla mirando de reojo lo que hacía y sonrió- gracias.

-Buenos días, Zoe, ¿Tamsin está…?- la súcubo también sonreía, y en el fondo le alegraba ver que eran casi como hermanas.

-Estoy aquí Bo- Tamsin entró medio dormida en el salón, tenía ojeras e iba bastante despeinada, cogió el café que le dio la morena y se sentó en la encimera- ¿ha pasado algo nuevo últimamente?

-No que yo sepa, deberías salir y que te dé un poco el sol, no sé mucho de valkirias, pero sí lo suficiente para decirte que no sois murciélagos.

-Mañana ya si eso…

-¿Has encontrado algo Zoe?- preguntó Lauren mientras las faes hablaban, justo en ese momento la pantalla del portátil acabó de cargarse.

-Sí, aquí hay una tesis sobre estructura geneticomolecular de la Doctora Saskia- miró la página empezando a leer el trabajo hasta que fue interrumpida por Bo.

-¿Has dicho Saskia?

-Sí, eso pone, es de una ciudad que está a unos diez de kilómetros de aquí ¿por qué? ¿La conocéis?

-Es mi madre, Lauren por favor, tengo que ir- le pidió Bo suplicante.

-Iremos si vamos las cuatro, ¿estáis de acuerdo? Tamsin tiene que salir ya de aquí y no quiero dejar a Zoe sola- las miró a las tres y la única que no asintió y siguió con su café fue la valkiria- pues entonces vamos.

-Será mejor que cojamos algún arma, por si acaso-todas cogieron alguna por si acaso y después montaron en el coche.

Mientras viajaban Zoe le mandó un mensaje a Evony diciéndole que habían encontrado a la madre de Bo e iban a por ella, y que estarían de vuelta, seguramente, esa misma noche. El trayecto hasta la ciudad no duró mucho, apenas media hora, en lo que más se entretuvieron fue en encontrar la casa, que resultó ser una mansión lujosa y grande, había dos hombres de negro, parecían faes, llevaban pistolas y gafas de sol, el jardín parecía tranquilo, había un cachorro de labrador jugando con una pelota de goma.

-Parece más la casa de una familia rica que la de una súcubo- observó Tamsin.

-¿Seguro que es ella?

-Esperemos que sí, vamos a entrar. Yo me encargo de los guardias, vosotras quedaos detrás y si se pone mal haced lo que queráis- dijo simplemente antes de salir del coche y acercarse a los guardias.

En cinco minutos Bo había convencido a los guardias para que las dejasen entrar en la mansión, una vez dentro del jardín el cachorro se puso a ladrarles a las intrusas, la súcubo trató de hacerlo callar, pero no lo hizo hasta que Zoe se arrodilló en el suelo junto a él y le habló cariñosamente acariciando su cabeza. Tras asegurarse de que el perro no ladraría se dirigieron a la puerta principal, no se molestaron en tocar y entraron directamente ya que estaba abierta. En el salón había una mujer alta, de piel morena y pelo negro, estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana, sujetaba un vaso de wisky con una mano y tenía el otro cruzado sobre el pecho, era bastante sexy incluso de espaldas.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Bo indecisa y nerviosa, no la había vuelto a ver desde lo del laboratorio de Taft. La mujer se giró sonriendo y la miró de forma cariñosa.

-Bo, mi niña…-ni siquiera miró al resto de los ocupantes de esa habitación- mi pequeña…- estaba muy emocionada e iba hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Mamá…-susurró también emocionada mientras estaba entre los de Aife- pensaba que te había pasado algo.

Mientras las dos súcubos hablaban Zoe se había puesto blanca, le dijo a Lauren al oído que salía al jardín porque le dolía la cabeza, ella asintió y le dijo que no se preocupase. Justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta Aife reparó en que había más gente en la habitación y Bo comenzó con las presentaciones.

-Ella es Lauren, mi novia, ella Tamsin, una valkiria y una de mis mejores amigas y ella es… ¿Zoe?- miró a Lauren preguntándole a ella.

-Iba a salir al jardín, dice que le dolía la cabeza, voy a llamarla y así tu madre puede conocernos a todas ya- sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta, alcanzó a Zoe antes de que saliese.- Ey, Bo quiere que conozcas a su madre.

-No es una buena idea, debería irme a casa.

-No sé por qué pero me da la sensación de que no quieres conocer a Aife, ¿me vas a decir por qué?

-Eso no es verdad… es sólo que no me encuentro bien.

-No puedes mentirme y lo sabes, dime la verdad.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa te lo cuento más tranquilas.

Mientras hablaban Bo se acercó a Lauren por detrás seguida de su madre y la valkiria. Aife se quedó mirando fijamente a la joven, todas estaban en silencio. Zoe no pudo aguantar tanta tensión y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, Aife salió tras ella dejando a las otras tres mujeres perplejas.

* * *

**¿Qué relación habrá exactamente entre Zoe y Aife? Más bien parece que la súcubo le de miedo y quiera huir... o no.**

**Espero que os guste la historia y comentéis.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Zoe corrió por el jardín esperando que nadie la siguiese, no podía soportarlo, no eso, no sin haberse preparado mentalmente; mientras corría hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado vio a los dos guardias ya conscientes tapar la entrada, no iba a poder salir; el perro de Aife le ladró y se detuvo pidiéndole silencio, el animal al ver que le hacía caso se puso a dos patas pidiéndole que se agachase, ella lo hizo pensando que si no podía huir al menos podría hacer algo por el cachorro, se arrodilló en el suelo y le acarició la cabeza, él jugaba divertido con su mano, la híbrida sonrió y le rascó la barriga hablándole con cariño.

Bo miró a la doctora confundida por la reacción de su madre cuando Zoe echó a correr, estaba indecisa entre seguirlas y no hacerlo, no tenía sentido, ni siquiera se conocían, o eso pensaba la morena. Tamsin las miró frunciendo el ceño como si acabase de recordar algo, lo que era muy posible pues aún tenía algunas lagunas. Lauren cogió la mano de Bo asintiendo a su silenciosa pregunta.

-Vamos, no habrán ido muy lejos.

-Me gustaría una explicación- a la morena le molestaba que su madre no le hubiese hecho caso desde que había visto a Zoe, tenía derecho a estar con ella, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y quería estar con ella.

Las dos salieron al jardín en busca de las otras, Tamsin en cambio se quedó dentro y se sirvió un vaso de wisky, no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de recordar.

Aife se acercó silenciosamente a la joven, estaba distraída jugando con el cachorro, podía aprovechar y… no, era demasiado arriesgado y también estaban Bo sus amigas. Tras observarlos unos segundos se decidió a hablar.

-Zoe…- ella se giró y la miró inexpresiva.

-¿Sí?

¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? No estaba preparada para encontrarla, no a ella y no después de casi cuarenta años. Le tendió la mano como gesto de paz y para ayudarla a levantarse, temía que no la aceptara, pero por el contrario la agarró y se levantó del suelo mirándola fijamente; Aife acarició su mejilla con la otra mano, había llegado a pensar que estaría muerta o allí abajo todavía. Zoe acabó dedicándole una débil sonrisa de lado.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Pensaba que estarías ahí abajo todavía, aún no he encontrado ninguna forma de volver a bajar.

-¿Bajar dónde?- preguntó Bo desde detrás de Aife.

-¿No lo adivinas?-Zoe la miró a los ojos, esa mirada no era la de una adolescente, era la de una adulta sabia y con experiencia, a Bo casi le daba pena esa mirada- tú estuviste en el camino, en el Irkala, Aife quería ir al Valhala, la casa de los dioses nórdicos, o el infierno, como prefieras.

-Es complicado cariño, más tarde te lo explico- volvió a mirar a la híbrida- tú y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

-No… no creo que debas dejar para luego el estar con tu hija, te habrá echado de menos- dijo ella indecisa y nerviosa, necesitaba pensar, no estaba preparada para hablar con ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella mamá, seguro que no es muy importante- Lauren le dio un codazo a su novia por bocazas, estaba pasando algo raro.

Una carta cayó del cielo junto a Zoe, era el Errante, Rainer ya sabía que habían encontrado a Aife e iba a hacer algo, apareció, vestido como la vez anterior pero empuñando una daga larga, entre humo negro y se acercó a las mujeres sonriendo malvadamente y negando con la cabeza.

-Es una pena que la hayáis encontrado tan pronto, ahora todas las piezas están en el tablero y la partida va a comenzar. ¿De verdad quieres arriesgar las vidas de tus seres queridos? Vas a volver a casa, te guste o no, y esta vez no te vas a escapar y no vas a volver a ver a tus madres nunca más.

-No tienes ni idea de lo idiota que eres, ¿verdad Rainer?- gritó Bo.

-Pero si hay reunión familiar, que grata sorpresa, sólo faltan padre y la otra madre de nuestra querida hermana.

-¿Nuestra? Yo no soy hermana tuya, ni de Zoe y me alegro de ello.

-Ya veo- negó con la cabeza de nuevo- Aife, deberías hacer un árbol genealógico y enseñárselo a Isabeau.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no quiero causaros problemas.

Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar Zoe salió corriendo de nuevo pero, una vez más su hermano fue más rápido, se puso en su camino y la apuntó con la daga, la joven no tuvo tiempo de frenar, el arma se le hundió en el abdomen y la punta salió por su espalda, Aife y Lauren gritaron y Bo corrió a ayudarla mientras Rainer se separaba arrancando la daga de su cuerpo.

-No tardes mucho en morir querida, nos gustaría tenerte pronto por allí- con esas palabras volvió a desaparecer en humo negro.

Zoe se tambaleó, Bo la agarró justo antes de que cayese y se sentó lentamente con ella en brazos, no sabía qué hacer, podría extraer el chi de todos los que había allí, pero en realidad su relación no era muy íntima, no la conocía lo suficiente para saber si merecía la pena salvarla. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba sólo la gente a la que conocía? Seguramente todo esto era una forma de castigar su espíritu, nadie se merecía más que Hale que lo salvase y no lo hizo, si no lo hizo con él ¿por qué hacerlo con una desconocida? Unas manos la cogieron por los hombros y tiraron suavemente de ella hacia atrás, parecía un extraño sueño, se echó hacia atrás observando a Zoe, Aife estaba hablándole pero no entendía lo que le decía, Tamsin apareció repentinamente delante de ella y le dio un tortazo en toda la cara, la súcubo consiguió reaccionar y despejar su mente, miró confusa a su alrededor.

-¡Bo! Por favor mírame, ¿estás bien?-Lauren acarició su mejilla, ella asintió.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Todo se ha vuelto confuso y borroso y… no sé por qué…


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

-Ha conseguido pelo de valkiria, Rainer, te ha implantado duda- dijo Tamsin, se acercó a Zoe y le tomó el pulso- sigue viva, ¿qué hacemos?

-Lauren, tú eres médico, ¿puedes hacer algo?

-Yo… no tengo el material adecuado Bo, necesito muchas cosas que no tenemos. Llevémosla al laboratorio, será lo mejor.

Lauren se agachó junto a la joven, Aife estaba hablando con ella, pero no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras, puso una mano sobre su hombro haciendo un amago de levantarla, la súcubo agarró su muñeca impidiéndole mover el cuerpo.

-No es una buena idea… será mejor que no toquéis el cuerpo mientras la curo.

-¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?- tras pensarlo unos instantes Bo lo comprendió y se apartó- de acuerdo, haz lo que quieras.

La humana y la valkiria retrocedieron también dejando espacio a la mayor de las súcubos. Aife comenzó a darle chi a Zoe a la vez que extraía el suyo, parecía una especie de círculo; las otras tres las observaron en silencio, era la primera vez que veían eso, ni siquiera Bo lo había hecho nunca. Cuando la herida estuvo cerrada la súcubo interrumpió el círculo respirando algo agitada, la híbrida se incorporó unos centímetros, tosiendo, con su ayuda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pensaba que no recordarías que él no nos deja alimentarnos a unas de otras-consiguió decir levantándose hasta quedar sentada del todo- mi cabeza… ¿tú cómo estás?

-No podría olvidarlo, estoy perfectamente cariño, no te preocupes por mí- las tres mujeres las miraban confusas y sin entender nada- te prometí que no dejaría que volvieses allí, y mantendré mi promesa- dio un beso en su frente y se levantó, la ayudó a hacer lo mismo y miró a las demás- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Os conocéis?- dijo su hija, ¿era posible que su madre hubiese estado saliendo con una adolescente?

-Claro que sí, ¿cómo no íbamos a…? Ah, es cierto no os lo he contado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, no he llegado allí y se ha enterado de dónde vives, mandará a Rainer a por ti- añadió Zoe- se lo cuentas mejor cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Sí, será lo mejor-Lauren cogió la mano de Bo antes de que pudiese decir nada y la llevó hasta el coche, Tamsin las siguió y poco después fueron las otras dos.

Tardaron lo mismo en volver que en ir, por el camino Evony había llamado a la híbrida para preguntarle qué tal les había ido todo, se lo contó brevemente omitiendo los detalles como todo lo que había pasado en el jardín y quién era Aife. Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a casa, había un deportivo lujoso aparcado en la puerta, pero no había nadie dentro; Bo preguntó a su madre si le importaría quedarse un momento con ella para hablar, le preguntó sobre qué había pasado después de Taft, y ella le contó lo que sucedió con Trick.

Mientras tanto las otras tres entraron en la casa, aunque Lauren se quedó a esperarlas en la puerta, Tamsin fue directamente a preparar café sin mirar en ninguna dirección, Zoe en cambio miró en dirección al sofá y la vio sentada, sonrió y fue corriendo a abrazar a la Morrigan.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué tal todo? Por teléfono se te notaba que me ocultabas muchas cosas- dijo seria-¿qué ha pasado?

-¿Se lo cuento yo?-Tamsin les dio un café a cada una y se sentó, Zoe asintió y la valkiria le hizo un resumen a su jefa con todo detalle- y Bo y su madre están fuera hablando.

-¿Estás segura de que estás curada? Esa súcubo puede que no haya sido suficientemente fuerte o te quiera dejar herida para entregarte-miró a la híbrida a los ojos y desvió la mirada debido a la intensidad con la que la miraba, parecía que la hubiese insultado, cuando la otra habló, lo hizo marcando cada palabra.

-Mi madre nunca me haría eso- cuando dijo esa frase las dos faes casi dejan caer sus tazas de café al suelo.

-No me habías dicho que eras hermana de Bo.

-¿No se lo has dicho a nadie?, ¿ni siquiera a Lauren?

-Acabo de confirmar que somos hermanas, no lo sabía, solo lo sabían mi madre, mi padre y el imbécil de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué estáis discutiendo?- Lauren entró seguida de las dos súcubos, Evony y Zoe no se molestaron ni en girar la cabeza para mirar, la valkiria desvió unos segundos la mirada pero ninguna de las tres dijo ni una palabra- genial, gracias por vuestra comunicación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Bo apareció por detrás de Lauren.

Las tres estaban serias, pensando en lo que implicaba la relación ente Bo y Zoe, no dijeron una sola palabra, la doctora las miraba extrañada y confundida, y Bo, al no tener respuesta, se preocupó, le volvió a preguntar a Lauren, quien dijo que no sabía nada, y observó a las tres mujeres sentadas en el sofá, tratando de imaginar qué estarían pensando. Aife que estaba detrás de Bo trató de romper ese tenso silencio.

-Teníamos una conversación pendiente.

-Es cierto, ¿de qué os conocéis?- preguntó Bo

-Es una larga historia, haciendo un resumen…- Aife miró a Zoe que asintió con la cabeza, cogió las manos de la súcubo y habló con sinceridad- ella es tu hermana mayor Bo.

La súcubo soltó una carcajada antes de hablar- ¿os habéis puesto de acuerdo antes de gastarme esta broma?- todos la miraban serios, excepto Lauren que estaba confusa, su madre le sonrió con cariño, no era una broma, le estaban diciendo la verdad; Bo miró a Zoe y ella le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa triste.

La Morrigan estaba algo incómoda en esa conversación, realmente no tenía nada que ver con Bo, puede que si con su hermana y con Tamsin, pero seguramente eran las únicas de la habitación con las que tenía y quería relacionarse; carraspeó y se levantó, comenzó a hablar antes de girarse.

-Tengo que irme, llego tarde a…- cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a las demás se quedó sin palabras, la miró directamente a los ojos, estaba sorprendida, y seguramente boquiabierta, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y solo pudo decir una palabra- tú.

-¿E-Evony?- Aife estaba tan sorprendida como la propia musa, después de quinientos años le pareció una locura volver a verla y esta vez no iba a salir como la anterior, iban a acabar lo que empezaron, sus ojos se volvieron de un azul intenso.

-Sí, Aife, no esperaba volver a verte después de todos estos años, pensé que estabas muerta- su voz carecía de emoción alguna.

-Que más quisieras, si quieres matarme hazlo tú- la voz de la súcubo también era plana y sin sentimientos.

-Estaría encantada de hacerlo…

* * *

**Espero que os haya parecido interesante y comenteis :) Agradezco cualquier idea que me deis para mejorar la historia. Pronto se volverá todo del revés, yo lo aviso ya.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Agradezco vuestros comentarios y espero que os guste este capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

-¿Qué? Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie- dijo Bo un tanto molesta- estoy harta de que no me contéis nunca nada, ¿ahora resulta que la Morrigan y tú os conocéis y queréis mataros? No entiendo nada y, puesto que estáis en mi casa, quiero una explicación porque nada de esto tiene ningún sentido.

-Voy a preparar más café- dijo la valkiria tranquilamente- supongo que todas querréis.

Evony y Aife se miraron con expresión indescifrable, las súcubos se sentaron una junto a la otra en el sofá, Tamsin y Evony en unas sillas, y Lauren y Zoe prefirieron quedarse de pie. Nada de todo aquello tenía sentido para nadie, para nadie excepto Aife, que al parecer era la única que lo sabía todo con exactitud, la híbrida y la musa se hacían una ligera idea, la valkiria prefería no opinar, la otra súcubo y la humana estaban totalmente confusas.

-Es una larga historia de hace unos… ¿cuántos? ¿Seiscientos, setecientos años? –comenzó Aife tratando de recordar los detalles.

-Seiscientos noventa y ocho –corrigió la leannan shíde- empezó en Paris, cuando intenté matarla la primera vez.

El sonido de un móvil interrumpió la historia, Zoe se disculpó y se dirigió a la puerta para contestar, el número aparecía como desconocido, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta alguien puso una mano en su boca, la agarró e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible la sacó de la casa. Mientras tanto Tamsin les dio una taza de café a cada una y dejó la de la joven sobre la mesa; ni la súcubo ni la musa habían vuelto a hablar desde que se había ido, argumentando que tenían que estar todas presentes para oír la historia.

-Pues si no pensáis seguir con la historia, mamá cuéntame, al menos, que has hecho desde lo del laboratorio de Taft.

-No he hecho gran cosa, desde que Trick me apuñaló he estado buscando una forma de contactar contigo sin que se enterase, volví a Berlín unos cuantos meses y me compré esa casa- suspiró y miró a su hija a los ojos, aún los tenía azul intenso, igual que los de Evony seguían rojos- nada interesante.

Bo parpadeó incrédula unos segundos, no había prestado atención al resto de cosas que su madre le había contado- ¿Trick te apuñaló?

-Sí, cuando recuperamos la memoria, el me buscó, yo saqué un cuchillo, conseguí hacerle un corte pero él me lo quitó y me apuñaló.

En lo que dentro se hablaba de lo que Aife había estado haciendo, la joven seguía intentando librarse del hombre que la había obligado a salir de la casa, no podía usar sus poderes con él y eso no era una buena señal. Tenía sus sospechas acerca de quién era, pero no podía ver su cara de espaldas, le dio un codazo con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que mordía su mano, consiguiendo así liberarse; se apartó corriendo y miró su rostro, era él, sabía que su hermano no tardaría en volver pero no esperaba que fuese en apenas dos horas. Sacó un par de dagas de entre su ropa, una para cada mano y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Oh, como si no lo supieses, tienes que volver a casa, padre está deseoso de volver a tenerte por allí- dijo con tono sarcástico- si quieres también nos podemos llevar a tu madre, tu hermana y tus amigas, seguro que así te gusta más la idea. Las mato a todas y así vienes al Valhala conmigo.

-No te acerques a ellas.

-Eso depende de ti, tú decides querida, tú o ellas y después tú- Zoe se abalanzó sobre el blandiendo ambos cuchillos- muy bien, que sea por las malas.

Rainer hizo aparecer una espada considerablemente larga, paró su ataque y se lo devolvió, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros, su sonrisa se agrandó, era diabólico, sus dientes se tornaron en colmillos, aquella cosa ya no parecía Rainer, aquello era la verdadera cara del Errante.

Tamsin levantó la cabeza de su taza de café, la discusión se había quedado estancada en el por qué Trick iba a apuñalar a su hija, ni Evony ni ella habían tocado el tema, le había parecido oír el ruido de espadas, de una pelea, pero no estaba segura. Tenía que comprobarlo, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó, dijo que necesitaba tomar el aire y salió fuera.

Cuando estuvo fuera confirmó sus sospechas, había pelea, sacó su arma favorita, una daga, de acero de hacía más de mil años, un acero especial e indestructible, tenía empuñadura de hueso tallado, con mango de cuero y joyas incrustadas, y se unió a la pelea, ahora el Errante luchaba sólo contra dos mujeres fae. Al dase cuenta de la situación Rainer convocó a dos cuervos, ambos seguían de su parte porque era lo que les convenía.

-Ocúpate tú de los cuervos, yo haré lo que pueda con Rainer- gritó Zoe.

-Lleva cuidado, no es el mismo de hace cien años.

-Lo sé pero yo también soy más fuerte que entonces Tamtam, ni siquiera tú lo tendrías tan fácil- hablaban mientras peleaban, Zoe trataba de bromear, de distraer a su hermano.

-Parece que ya no eres la misma enana de entonces que me tiraba del pelo y lloraba cuando me iba–rio la valkiria y hundió su daga en el corazón del primer cuervo.

-Ni tú la misma vieja que venía a visitarme de vez en cuando- en ese momento Rainer le dio un golpe en toda la mandíbula a Zoe dejándola tirada en el suelo, miró a la valkiria y le enseñó los colmillos.

La híbrida no podía levantarse, Rainer estaba usando sus poderes con ella. Tamsin también estaba inmovilizada, le estaba implantando la duda, pero ¿cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía volver sus poderes en su contra? No podía moverse, no podía pensar con claridad, sólo se dio cuenta de un detalle, Zoe se estaba quitando su pulsera, movió los labios diciendo "a mi madre" y la escondió debajo de su cuerpo. Por puros reflejos la valkiria se giró y clavo la daga en el pecho del segundo cuervo, le dio la espalda al Errante y ese fue su error. Le golpeó la cabeza por detrás y cayó al suelo, todo se volvió oscuro y tranquilo.


End file.
